lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Lowport
' House Lowport' is a medium sized Vandal House that makes its home within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and lives within the small castle/port of Lowport, and controls the province of Southern Darkhaven. House Lowport is the vassal of House Darkmore of whom they would be a vassal of during House Darkmore's original time in the north of Lucerne, and would follow them into the south after they were commanded there by James Lovie as he expanded into the south of the valley of Lucerne. House Lowport was a member of the Lucernian loyalists that attacked southward into the valley of Lucerne during the reign of James Lovie, and the victory would add the state of Darkmore into the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Lowport would send significant forces to Duskhaven in order to protect the remaining Darkmore's after the death fo the Patriarch, and they were extremely agressive towards Ephraim Black and his attempt to take control from the Darkmore's. House Lowport would join House Highport, and House Fordale in sending significant forces to the Journey, as well as to the Invasion of Westbridge, and this was due to many of their children's involvement in friendships with the Shadow Council's leader and future King in William Lovie III. House Lowport became intertwined in the fortification of the southern border of Lucerne, and they were expanded in influence as the refugees fleeing Bretonia also fled inside of their province and increased their population. This further increased when William Lovie III. expanded in their lands by fortifying the castle of Highdenvale and creating two large counties that were still controlled by House Lowport but also gave the house two new Barons to rule over. History Early History House Lowport was a member of the Lucernian loyalists that attacked southward into the valley of Lucerne during the reign of James Lovie, and the victory would add the state of Darkmore into the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Journey Main Article : The Journey The Southern Wall House Lowport became intertwined in the fortification of the southern border of Lucerne, and they were expanded in influence as the refugees fleeing Bretonia also fled inside of their province and increased their population. This further increased when William Lovie III. expanded in their lands by fortifying the castle of Highdenvale and creating two large counties that were still controlled by House Lowport but also gave the house two new Barons to rule over. Noteable Members Family Members *Jon Lowport **Janelle Lowport ***Jon Lowport II. ****Roslin Darkmore *****Fredrik Lowport *****Tysha Lowport ***Mors Lowport ***Allayne Lowport Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Highdor See Also : House Highdor House Highdor is a large Gothic House that makes its home within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominates the fortress of Highdenvale that is the center of the defence of southern Lucerne and makes them the leader of the county of Southend. House Highdor is the sworn house of House Lowport, and they have been this since the moment that William Lovie III. begin fortifying their castle of Highdenvale and decided to create the county of Southend ruled by them and under the command of House Lowport. House Highdor was indendant until the reign of James Lovie when expanionst leanings within his court led him to send a crusade into the south of Lucerne under the command of House Targaryan, and House Swan of which House Highport, and their allies would fight till the last but eventually lost and House Darkmore was given command of the south. House Highdor would continue to live within the castle of Highdenvale of which was without a doubt the most southernly castle on the western side of the southern Valley of Lucerne, and because of this they were forced to constantly deal with the large numbers of refugees that attempted to flee the Kingdom of Bretonia following the Orcish attack. Due to a large number of Franks that had settled in southend due to the Orcish invasion the population and influence of Southend increased dramatically with Highdenvale being heavily expanded under the command of William Lovie III. and then following this as the House itself was made a Baron commanding the county of Southend. House Highdor became the center of the Order of the Red Dragon's southern base when the Order founded a large force within the walls of Highdenvale, and from here they also expanded when the Order of the Green Dragon made a small enclave there to make communication with the new kingdom of Ravenna easier. House Sorhill See Also : House Sorhill House Sorhill is a medium sized Vandal House that makes its home within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and living within Castle Sorhill and controlling the county of Gortell. House Sorhill is the sworn house of House Lowport and they have been this way since William Lovie III. created the new county of Gortell and made them a Baron under the command of House Sorhill. House Sorhill controls a vast and extremely lucrative mining operation along their western border in the mountains, and this has made this once small house one of the wealthiest houses in the entire kingdom. House Sorhill was a member of the Lucernian loyalists that attacked southward into the valley of Lucerne during the reign of James Lovie, and the victory would add the state of Darkmore into the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Sorhill would become dramatically more important when a banner house of theirs in the form of House Dorhill would find a massive cache of minerals in the mountains to their west, and the mining operations became one of the largest in the entire kingdom. Following this House Sorhill was alongside House Highdor given more influence when they were both made Barons of their own counties under the still command of House Lowport though they now had more direct say over themselves. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne